


An Unexpected He Could Deal With

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Series: November Quick Fics [5]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate universe (Modern U.S.), Disapproval of the Saitou/Sano relationship, Established relationship for main couple(s), Fluff, Language (general/religious), M/M, POV: Sano, Primarily conversation, Queer Saitou, Queer Sano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Anarchist Katsu deals with the question of Sano dating a what, now?





	An Unexpected He Could Deal With

Sano was barely through the apartment door when he found himself practically knocked backward by the advent of a phone right in his face. 

"What. Is this." Katsu held his arm out at its full length and very straight, as if at its end lay something disgusting he wanted to keep as far from himself as possible... or a deadly weapon that required great steadiness and stiffness to aim. 

It took Sano a moment to regain his balance, then another to focus on the small screen so immediately in front of him, but finally he managed to un-blur and properly parse the text. Then he said, "Oh." 

"Oh?" Katsu echoed. 

"Uh, yeah. That happened." 

"'Sano Sagara is... In a relationship with Hajime Saitou???'" Somehow his roommate managed to enunciate multiple question marks at the end of this statement quoted from his Facebook app. 

"Yyyyyeah," Sano admitted. 

"And you were planning on telling your best friend about this _when_?" Katsu finally withdrew the long arm and allowed Sano far enough into the apartment to close the door, bringing his phone back around toward his own face that now bore an expression both angry and forsaken. 

In all honesty, Sano had counted on Katsu's inconsistent Facebook usage to keep him from seeing the announcement for a while -- possibly forever -- so he could work him up gradually to hearing about this development. He didn't plan on all honesty in this conversation, however (unless Katsu got him really worked up, which was always a possibility). 

Thankfully, he had a little more time to decide how to break the news, for Katsu was now busy scrolling with a growing scowl on his face. "Who even _is_ this guy. He looks familiar, but I don't remember where I've seen him before. And you've never mentioned him--" Katsu looked back up at Sano with accusatory eyes-- "but now you're 'in a relationship.' A _formal_ 'relationship.'" 

Sano cleared his throat. "I guess it _did_ happen kinda fast..." he said evasively. 

" _How_ fast." Katsu seemed to have used up all his question marks on that earlier demand. 

"I met him, like... less than two months ago?" Sano couldn't recall the exact date. "At that fight outside the courthouse." 

"Don't call it a 'fight,' Sano." With disconcerting abruptness Katsu spoke with the wearily patient tone of remonstrance he used whenever Sano wasn't demonstrating enough dedication to The Cause. "It was a _riot_ , and with the amount of media coverage we got, I'd say it was-- wait." His expression, previously reminiscently calculating, suddenly snapped back into very present focus. "You knew everyone there already. Who could you possibly have... The only new people we 'met' were..." His eyes had widened just slightly with every word, and now they were very round indeed. "Sano..." he choked as light seemed to dawn. "Sano, please..." 

"Please what?" Sano wondered uncomfortably, just as evasive as before. 

" _Please_ tell me you're not dating a cop." 

Sano's gaze dropped to the floor. He _really_ hadn't been ready for this conversation. 

"OH MY GOD SANO." Katsu fell back a step, tugging at his hair with both hands. "Why-- how-- what are you _thinking_?" 

"I'm _thinking_ it's none of your business." He'd known Katsu's reaction would annoy him, but wasn't able to stave off the surliness even having seen it coming. 

"It _is_ my business! It's bad enough my best friend has seen this guy I've never heard of enough lately to be 'in a relationship' with him... but on top of that, he's a _cop_?!" 

"Geez, Kats," said Sano, stung, "does it really bug you more that he's a cop than that I didn't tell you?" 

"Yes, because you only didn't tell me because he _is_ a cop." Katsu could dismiss this concern, but not the other. "Because, seriously, Sano -- the exact opposite of everything we are?" 

"Most of 'everything we are' is unemployed, so, yeah, I guess he's the opposite of that." And there was some of that honesty in response to some of that getting worked up. 

"I am not unemployed! I sell plenty of art! How do you think we pay rent?" Katsu's righteous indignation shifted from defensive to betrayed in the middle of his retort. "Besides, I thought you wanted anarchy just as much as I do! How can you be dating the enemy like this?" 

"Katsu, I don't think anyone in the _world_ wants anarchy as much as you do. And he's not 'the enemy;' there is no 'the enemy;' he's just a guy doing his job." 

"You've become one of them," Katsu whispered. 

"I was only really ever in it for the fighting and the cool t-shirts anyway," Sano admitted. 

"Like your shirt that says, 'Fuck the police!?'" Katsu burst out. 

"Well, maybe I just decided to take that literally." Sano couldn't help grinning as he said this, even if he _was_ annoyed. 

Katsu made a frustrated sound and, tugging at this hair again, spun away from Sano. The latter watched with some interest -- still colored by irritation -- as his roommate started making a peculiar sort of rounds about the room. He picked through the magazines on the coffee table, stacking most in the crook of his elbow; tucked all the coasters -- most of them falling apart, since they were just the cheap cardboard kind, but all still visibly bearing the anarchy symbol -- into his pocket; gathered up the three or four table-bound CD cases from local independent artists that still released to plastic in their attempts at bucking the system; and moved next to the shelves that held books and, farther down, DVD's. 

He'd been mumbling to himself the entire time, and now his words became slightly louder and more comprehensible. "This... and this... and everything by _this_ guy... and this entire series... _Most_ of this is going to have to go..." 

"Katsu..." Sano watched in a mixture of amusement and frustration as Katsu piled more and more junk into his already overburdened arms. "What are you doing?" 

"If we're going to have a _pig_ in here on a regular basis," his friend replied haughtily, "some of this stuff is going to have to move into my bedroom." 

"You don't have to do that, man." Though he still found Katsu's bustle somewhat entertaining, Sano was increasingly annoyed. "You really think I'd bring someone here who'd get you in trouble just for being an anarchist? That's not a crime by itself, you know." 

Katsu only snorted. 

"Besides, who says he's _going_ to be here in a regular basis?" 

In exasperation Katsu pointed out, "You're probably the most sexual person I know." 

"Yeah, but I don't have a _bed_." Sano slept on an old mattress on the floor, and had no clue when he was likely to upgrade. 

"That's never stopped you before!" 

"Except _he_ **does** have a bed!" 

"And if you happen to be in our neighborhood instead of his?" 

Sano cleared his throat. "I don't know if I really _want_ him to see my bedroom." 

Katsu turned to face him, his stack even bigger than previously and his jaw low. "You... finally found someone... whose opinion of your bedroom you care about that much..." His voice rose into an unhappy, incredulous shout. " _...and he's a **cop**?!_" 

"Yeah, but my point is he's not going to be around here all that much -- and even if he was, he won't care _what_ your politics are like as long as you're not actually breaking the law!" 

Katsu snorted again and went back to collecting supposedly incriminating items. Sano sighed, having no idea what else to say. 

The cumbersome load had risen above the level of Katsu's mouth when he turned to face the south wall of the living room and gave a (consequently rather muffled) groan of despair. For against that wall, stacked several layers deep, stood his unsold paintings propped up and staring out over the room in all their bloody, symbolic, explosive, revolutionary glory. There really was nowhere else to store them -- they took up half the space in here, and, besides, there were already more in both bedrooms and some of the kitchen cupboards -- and there was no hiding the anti-government sentiment that had driven their creation. It was an immovable and undeniable monument to Katsu's anarchism, and he groaned again as he stared at them. 

"Katsu... It's _fine_." But for all Katsu seemed to hear him, Sano might as well not have spoken. 

"I could throw a sheet over them..." This tone sounded more hopeful than either of Katsu's groans, though the proposed solution wouldn't help with the art on the walls (the pieces Katsu, for whatever reason, hadn't wanted to sell). 

In any case he didn't get the chance to throw a sheet over anything, for at that moment there came a knock at the door. They both jumped, undoubtedly for different reasons, and then Katsu backed away suspiciously while Sano moved sheepishly forward. 

"I thought you were just stepping in to grab your cell phone charger." And there, badge and gun visible and everything, was Saitou, raising his eyebrows at Sano once the latter had admitted him and then looking around the room. 

"Yeah, I, uh..." This was _not_ how he had planned to introduce his boyfriend to his roommate, this was _not_ how he had planned Saitou's first impression of his home life, and this was _not_ how he had planned this afternoon to go. 

Katsu, at whom Sano had glanced involuntarily as if in silent explanation of what was taking him so long in here, gave him a scathing _I told you so_ look before transferring the force of his glare over the top of his armful to the newly arrived police officer. Saitou barely looked at him, however; instead his attention seemed to be caught immediately by one of the hanging paintings, and he moved toward it unblinking. 

Despite everything he'd said, Sano couldn't help some nervousness as he watched his boyfriend approach this canvas his best friend had slaved over and liked so much he couldn't bear to part with. Saitou could be very, not to say _excessively_ harsh at times, and, though Sano truly believed he wouldn't try to get Katsu into trouble over this, he might make some criticism that would be, in Katsu's mind, just as bad. 

But what he said, astonishing even Sano, was "I remember this one. The military force that has that family cornered looks even more oppressive in person." He nodded sharply in clear approval. "But my favorite is still..." And he swung around abruptly, quickly scanning the other hanging artwork and then the front row of those stacked against the wall. "...this one, with the dark angel about to exact vengeance on the abusive cop." 

"I'da thought that one would be your _least_ favorite," Sano chuckled. This wasn't going as he'd expected, but it was an unexpected he could deal with. 

Saitou's return smile was very grim, and he said in that intense tone that always sent shivers up and down Sano's spine, "I won't tolerate abuse of power. If we had an avenging angel on the force, my job would be easier." 

A set of thuds, variegated in sound (as it were), came from behind them, and they turned to find Katsu had completely unburdened himself with arms that seemed to have gone limp in their sockets. Books and magazines and CD's and DVD's slid haphazardly off the coffee table where he'd dropped them, but, eyes locked on Saitou and mouth slightly agape, Katsu didn't seem to notice. "Are you... DireGold...?" 

Saitou seemed to really look at Katsu for the first time. "I am. Are you Four Brushstrokes?" 

Sano was, of course, still somewhat flabbergasted at finding his boyfriend familiar with the fruits of his roommate's profession, but his shock couldn't come anywhere close to Katsu's. _His_ jaw quivered, and the lips of his open mouth trembled, but no sound emerged, until finally Sano provided the affirmative Katsu was obviously incapable of giving. 

Saitou nodded. "Interesting that you'd turn out to be Sano's roommate. Your art is a much better use of your energy than the political movement it embodies, but at least in either case--" glancing at Sano with a quirk of lips-- "you use your energy for _something_." 

"Hey!" Sano protested, almost drowning out the whisper Katsu managed at last: 

"But... you're a _cop_... and you've commented on _so much_ of my stuff..." 

If Saitou's smirk was any indication, he hadn't missed how wild a loop Katsu had been thrown for or just how upside-down he'd landed. But all he did was shrug and say, with almost pointed casualness, "I like what I like." Then, as if to demonstrate, turning toward Sano with the same exaggerated unconcern (which was only making this worse for Katsu, which Saitou obviously recognized), he added, "Do you have your charger? Shall we go?" 

Not sure what to think, or whether to laugh or tremble at this new development, or what to expect from the future, Sano hastened into his mattressroom to get what he'd come for. From the adjacent chamber he heard the ridiculously bland comment from his boyfriend, "I might even be interested in buying this one, if it's for sale," but all that came from his friend was a sort of choking gurgle. By the time he got back in there, Saitou had stepped to the door and was conspicuously not looking at Katsu again. When he saw Sano returning he said, "Nice to meet you," in a deceptively polite tone, and stepped out. 

As the door swung mostly shut, Sano demanded of his friend, "Are you OK?" 

"Yes," said Katsu hoarsely. "Yes. Don't let me keep you from your date or whatever." And, though the look on his face was still entirely poleaxed and the sound of his voice temporarily soulless, the words at least were calm and rational. Sano still hesitated a bit before walking away, but did eventually move to go. And before he made it entirely out of the apartment, he heard his roommate say to himself in a harsh mutter, "I've got to think about this..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was for leb's November Quick Fics 2017 prompt, "modern au. extremem anarchist punk sano n katsu. katsu finds out his friend is dating acop n is disappointed. hilarity ensues?????" I don't know that all that much hilarity actually found its way into this piece, but I still think it's kinda cute.


End file.
